The Internet is becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives with the rapid development and popularization of portable network capable devices. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are becoming network capable. When a user inputs a name of a website or webpage to a network capable device, the name may be translated into a unique number, called an internet protocol address. A connection may then be established using the unique number and the user may be presented with the requested website or webpage. In some other cases, people want to look up a name of a computer based on a number, for example based on an internet protocol address. The number then may be translated into a corresponding name.